Calling the Soul
by Scarlet Heir
Summary: Be warned.. No pairings are final. (raitings are for language and explicit scenes later on in the story..there will be warnings.) Inuyasha thinks Kagome is dead, and Kagome looses her memory. (Chapter four fixed!) Finished!
1. Default Chapter

This is yet another ficcy by me..... it's a new one. and it has a lot of non permanent pairings so dont kill me if none of them take to your fancy, but let me reassure you, Inuyasha and Kagome get together in the end. please hold this in mind.  
  
************  
  
Inuyasha threw tetsuaiga into a nearby tree and lunged at Naraku with his claws. Severing his head with a sickening ^Shlop^ He said as Naraku's body hit the ground: "That was for Kagome!"   
  
As Naraku's body hit the ground, Inuyasha sunk to his knees, his mind replaying the scene from moments before.  
  
  
  
Kagome flung herself between him and Naraku's oncoming attack. It hit her directly and threw her into the forest.   
  
Inuyasha could see that she was already dead.  
  
Inuyasha sunk into blissful unconciousness, his blood pouring from muldiple wounds to poo; around him.  
  
***************  
  
She slowly pulled herself into reality. she opened her eyes and found that she was in a puddle of something, it took her a few seconds to realize it was blood, her own blood.  
  
  
  
Her head began to throb sharply, with each throj the world spun faster and faster out of control until she closed her eyes and let unconsiousness consume her.  
  
**************************  
  
I know, it was short, ut wat do you expect? It IS me we're talkin' about. Evil Cliffies Evil! Mwa ha ha ha ha!!!!!! * Breathe in- breath out-* Okay Im over it. I am doing this partly to piss Kimera off, and partially to do something without a plot. basically it's something to have fun with.   
  
**********  
  
This is my world; let the darkness consume you. 


	2. Chapter one

Hi guys! if you are a kikyo hater, i warn you about the second part. Keep in mind that she does not stay with him.  
  
*****************************  
  
She opened her eyes slowly.  
  
A boy with brown hair and pointed ears leaned closely over her.  
  
  
  
As she tried to sit up, he pushed her back down, gently but firmly.   
  
  
  
"Careful, Kagome, you are not well yet." he said tenderly brushing he hair out of her eyes.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked, her words slurred as the world began once again to spin and tilt.  
  
  
  
"I'm Koga, i'm your...." she ever heard the rest as she tumbled into unconsiousness again.  
  
******  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kikyo and pulled her to him. letting himself cry.  
  
Kikyo smiled to herself. "Would you come with me to hell?" she asked him, pulling him closer to her.  
  
Inuyasha nodded slowly into her hair.  
  
Kikyo smiled again and unwrapped herself from him.  
  
It was too easy, there was no challenge, she would say with him for a while.  
  
Her soul collectors wrapped around them and carried them into a nearby tree.   
  
She pulled him to her breast, "Sssssssh, love I'm here."  
  
*************************  
  
Less sadness and more fluff in the next chappie (not between kikyo and Inu though i promise)  
  
Flame me all you want, but it's still my story :P  
  
  
  
******  
  
This is my world, May the darkness consume you. 


	3. Chapter Two

I would like to first say thankies to my reviewers so far.  
  
  
  
Khaos Angel I'm sorry 'bout the typeoe, but as I say again, my spellcheck (or lack thereof) is on the fitz, thankz for the review ^____-  
  
Kikyous Revenge Thankies for the review!!! I'm glad you like it. ^______-  
  
And to all of you non-reviewing readers....... ::P   
  
********************  
  
Three days later  
  
Kagomw was sitting propped against a cherry tree that was bursting into bloom. She was a bit worried tat her memory hadn't come back yet, but koga had said to ignore it and be happy.   
  
The wind changed direction suddenly and began blowing the petals in her face and hair. She smiled and closed her eyes, ilting her face up towards the sun.   
  
Kagome wore a kimono and a splint on her leg mado of stiff pine boughs. Koga had carried her out here for her to get some sunchine because it was warm.   
  
Kagome opened her eyes and saw Koga coming toward her in the distance, holding something behind his back. He set it gently on her lap and sat down beside her.   
  
Kagome looked at the sky blue cloth in amazement. "For me?" she asked looking at koga quizzically.   
  
Koga nodded. Kagome unfolded the carefully folded silk bundle. It was a sky blue dress with embroidered cherry blossoms on it.   
  
Kagome squealed in delight and threw her ams around Koga.   
  
  
  
A chill wind blew, making Kagome shiver.   
  
Koga pulled back a little and studied her face. She had come a long way since he had first seen her with the hanyou mutt. Koga absently missed his quarrels with Inuyasha, and he would not tell his love, no, not anymore, she was his now, He would not tell her what happened to her beloved hanyou.   
  
  
  
Koga would have to lay a flower on his grave tonight while Kagome was asleep.   
  
"Are you cold?" he asked.  
  
Kagome nodded, "A little"   
  
Koga picked Kagome up and carried her into their cave.  
  
*****************  
  
Inuyasha was alone for now, Kikyo had left to hunt somehing and Inuyasha had gone to the ginbu tree. He stared up into the branches, studied the scar in the trunk. Five years had passed, had seemed like an eternity.   
  
  
  
His mind recalled the first time they had met. He had called her stupid for a month before he allowed himself to show some feelings and call her by name.   
  
He remembered the fights, Kagome geting Kidnapped by Koga. He remembered their maiting. he remembered Naraku tring to kidnapp Kagome. He remembered helping her to bury Sango and Miroku. He remembered Shippou and Rin running off together. He remembered her smile, her scent, her laughter, te way her nose crinkled up when she was angry at him, He remembered the rosery.   
  
Inuyasha looked down to see that he still wore it. She never "Sat" him anymore. He just sat and remembred.......  
  
*********************************  
  
I know, it's evil to make him suffer so much, but I like it. and plus it gives us all a little background into the plot too.  
  
R&R pwease!!!  
  
************  
  
This is my world; let the darkness consume you. 


	4. Chapter Three

Sorry it took so long to update, I'm kinda' moving out of my house and I haven't had much time to type or write. All Kikyo fans be on the lookout in part two of the chappie. All Kikyo haters, ( Kimera) Be aware that not all pairings are final.  
  
******************************  
  
Koga watched Kagome sleep. He had gone to lady Kaede to ask for some medicines that would make Kagome sleep.  
  
She smiled in her sleep, curled in a tight ball.  
  
Koga stripped off his shirt and covered her tiny form, watching as she relaxed from the sudden warmth.  
  
Koga padded to the mouth of the cave they were in and whistled lowly.  
  
In the distance, a small pack of wolves appeared, trotting over the grey patches of grass and dirt.  
  
As soon as they got to his side he knelt and rubbed one's ear.  
  
"Guard her with your lives brothers, She shouldn't wake, but if she does come to me." He ran off before getting a reply, sending a whirlwind of dust around him in the process.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
(Once again, I warn you Kikyo haters. YOU WERE WARNED!)  
  
Inuyasha let the tears fall freely, he couldn't hold them in anymore.  
  
He was sitting alone on the ledge of the Bone Eater's Well. He remembered what had brought him here. He had to tell Kagome's mom and Souta that Kagome was dead. They would ask how, and they would blame him.  
  
They would seal the well so that he couldn't come through and go into her room to catch her scent again.  
  
He cried for them, he cried for himself.  
  
Suddenly he felt cold arms wrap around his waist.  
  
It startled him that he hadn't sensed her presence before.  
  
"You still mourn over her death when you can be with me, love?" Kikyo asked him, burying her face into his hair.  
  
Kikyo slipped her hand into his and pulled him into the forest.  
  
When they were out of sight of the well, she stopped and turned to him.  
  
Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed him lightly.  
  
Inuyasha soon returned the kiss, deepening it with a ravaging passion.  
  
Kikyo wrapped her hands around his collar and pulled his Kimono shirt off of his shoulders, exposing the lean muscles and smooth, scarred, skin.  
  
Inuyasha let it fall, and, in return, sliced through the cloth belt that held Kikyo's kimono-dress shut.  
  
*******************************  
  
Now for the flamies, ........ Oh, I expect them, bring them to me.  
  
If you are not going to flame me, I still want your reviews so get on with it. Go on click the little arrow. I accept anonymous reviews now, so click the review button. Cookies for all that review, and plushies for everybody Yay!!!!!!!!!  
  
********* This is my world; may the darkness consume you. 


	5. Chapter Four

Sorry 'bout the errors, now it's readable!! Now read and review!  
  
  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
"Lord Koga..." Zane knelt, his breathing harsh.  
  
  
  
"Stand up Zane, and tell me what is wrong." Koga said, his tail twitching impatiently.   
  
  
  
"Lord Koga, there is a fox youkai outside of the den. He and his human request your presence, he says that he is a friend of Kagome's." Zane said breathlessly.  
  
  
  
"Tell him to come up to my den, if he is truly her friend, then he will know it."  
  
  
  
Koga turned away and walked back into his cave.   
  
  
  
Soon Koga heard two sets of footsteps echoing off the walls, making it sound like a legion of people instead of just two.   
  
  
  
"Koga?" came a familiar voice.  
  
  
  
"Shippou?" Koga turned to see his friend.   
  
  
  
The boy grinned, then stepped sideways so that Koga could get a better view of his companion.   
  
  
  
"Rin?" The girl grinned. "Rin thinks that you can help us find Kagome and Inuyasha." She said quietly.   
  
  
  
"Maybe we should go outside."   
  
********************   
  
  
  
(caution, don't read if you are a kikyo hater, graphic scenes ahead...)  
  
  
  
Kikyo pulled Inuyasha down onto her naked form.   
  
  
  
(I Warned you)   
  
  
  
Inuyasha growled playfully as he roughly kissed Kikyo, forcing her lips apart with his tongue.   
  
  
  
Then he made a shiny trail with his tongue over her body, stopping in every place that caused a reaction, in order to cause another.   
  
  
  
When his groin felt ready to explode, he positioned himself and slid inside of her folds.   
  
  
  
She moaned softly with each thrust,driving him deeper over the edge, until her body shook and writhed under him.   
  
  
  
Inuyasha finally shot off inside of her, then, withdrawing from her folds, he lay down beside her.  
  
  
  
*****************************   
  
I warned you...   
  
  
  
Well since the last one didn't get a reaction I thought I'd try another way..   
  
Now I belive I have earned my rating. Now, review review review. Or I wont update ....   
  
****   
  
This is my World, may the darkness consume you. 


	6. Chapter Five

Okay yall. i finally updated, even theough i didn't get but one review. oh well.   
  
On with the story!!  
  
*Du du du da Charge!!!*  
  
**********************  
  
Inuyasha woke up alone.   
  
  
  
The breeze cooking his skin and making his tangled hair flow about him like a cape.   
  
He sensed his brother's presence below him, and jumped out of the tree.   
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha asked slowly.  
  
"I want you to come with me."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Bcause, little brother, i think i have something you might be inteested in." Sesshomatu said, turning away.  
  
  
  
"What is it?"   
  
  
  
"You will see."  
  
*****************  
  
Kagome sighed, she couldn't get past the feeling of 'just friends' with Kouga, and she didn't want to tell him that. so she was leaving. The moon wa full, and Koga was asleep, curled on his pallatt of pillows.   
  
Kagome stood, stretching, and padded out of the cave. A wolf followed her down the trail until it reached the lake and nudged her legs as if saying goodbye.  
  
"Goodbye, Kan." She knelt down and scratched the wolf's ears. "Tell Koga I said goodbye."   
  
The wolf nodded and sat on its' haunches, watching her go.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagome sat on the edge of the clearing, smiling to herself, she had gotten away and he hadn't come after her.  
  
"Kagome?" She heard a voic and immediately went rigid.   
  
"Kagome? it's okay, I'm a friend." The voice said, coming out of he darkness, a young teenage boy with a tail much like Koga's, but fox ears on hi head like a dog.   
  
"I am Shippou. You dont remember me, but I was a good friend." Shippou said. then he poofed into his smaller form.   
  
"Shippou?"   
  
// A little fox demon jumped into her arms. She cried out as a blast of energy went strait at the fox. Eating out of a clay bowl with him on her lap, Him curled up next to her at night.//  
  
Kagome remembered him. "Shippou... I am so glad that i remember you. but why is everything else still a haze? oh, well, You have grown. " she said aloud. then plucked up the little Kitsune and hugged him tight to her chest.  
  
'yay!' thought shippou.  
  
*****************  
  
Just to annoy Kimera, i decided to update. Okay, that means six active stories at one time...  
  
Lets see..  
  
Cherry blossoms and Motorcycles  
  
Asleep in your arms,,  
  
  
  
Body Swap,  
  
  
  
..And..   
  
Haunted.  
  
  
  
Wow! the only problem is the fact that none are finished. oh well. LOL   
  
***  
  
This is my world let the darkness consume you. 


	7. chapter six Finally!

Okay, yall, i never thought that i would get as many reviews as i have.  
  
maybe i should leave for two months all the time.  
  
All: NO!!!!!!!!!! Picks up pitch forks  
  
Ehe, i guess not. anywayz, i have only a dol computer with no hopes of updates because it only has a floppy drive and absolutely NO memory.  
  
Well, anywayz, i'm using my neighbor's internet so i can update one story at a time, wich is super slow so don't kill me yet, k.  
  
Here goes on a story that i haven't even looked at in so much as three months.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Rin asked Shippou as Kagome slept on a pallatte at the base of a tree.  
  
"I hope so." He whispered, more to himself.  
  
The black haired teen wrapped her hand around Shippou's and squezed. (I really don't think i spelled this right.)  
  
Kagome turned in her sleep and Shippou saw that her face was twisted in horror and pain.  
  
Shippou hurriedly knelt by the young woman's side and tried to shake her awake.  
  
Kagome was standing in front of a black haired man dressed like a monk. Powerful, black waves of swirling death were being drawn into his hand and disappearing into the endless blackness that was the wind tunnel.  
  
She knew his name, though she didn't know how, was Miroku. And that he was dying for her and her companions.  
  
She watched as he went down on one knee, his face flushing a feverish red.  
  
Then he finally collapsed, and was drug down into the blackness of death.  
  
A horrid creature with curling black hair waving about him as if it were a living thing laughed mockingly.  
  
In a voice that made ice run down her spine, he spoke. "One down, Kagome, how many more are to die until you give me the jewel? Let us see."   
  
Suddenly she found herself awake and in shippou's arms.  
  
She just cried.   
  
Inuyasha could see where his brother was leading him: Straight to Kouga's den of wolves.  
  
"Come Brother, i have something to show you and the wolf too." Sesshomaru said over his shoulder, sensing his half brother's reluctance.  
  
Inuyasha followed.  
  
Sesshomaru was thinking to himself, reflecting on the past years.   
  
His first fight with Inuyasha at their father's tomb. Reviving the girl Rin. Racing to protect her from the sniveling monster who named himself Naraku.   
  
Seeing The perverted monk die from the poisonous insects. Seeing the demon slayer end her own life by throwing herself in the path of one of the wooden tendrils aimed at Rin and the fox. Watching as Rin and Shippou ran off together into the forest after kagome's body to never return.  
  
Watching from the skies as his brother had sex with death incarnate.  
  
Watching as The wolf prince declaired that he had chosen his bride.   
  
Catching glimpses of the raven haired woman in the rain.  
  
finally seeing that it was Kagome under the cherry tree.  
  
Running to find his idiot brother.  
  
Then he looked up and saw that he was there.  
  
He walked past the guards, who knew his reputation as the lord of the western lands verry well, and allowed him to pass.  
  
Kouga was worried. Kagome had dissappeared without a trace the night before and a large group of his wolves had vanished as well.  
  
He couldn't chase after them, he could only send more wolves, who dissappeared as well.  
  
When a flash of silent white caught his eye, he looked up to see the lord of the western lands in his courts.  
  
"Yes?" he asked, no longer fearing the demon.   
  
"Where is your bride, Kouga?" Seshomaru asked.  
  
"What!?" He yelled.  
  
"Where is your new bride, Kouga?" Seshomaru repeated slowly.  
  
Kouga gave no warning, but had Sesshomaru against the wall with his clawed hand over his throat in a flash. "What have you done with her you bastard?! Where is she!"   
  
Seshomaru was surprised by the wolf's reaction, then the full meaning of his words hit him full force.  
  
"You fool." He whispered, knocking the wolf across the room.  
  
"I would never hurt the witch, i have only brought something for her, but i see that you have lost her." He turned and whistled low.  
  
Kouga couldn't belive his eyes. He was dead. He died when Naraku did... "I..Inuyasha? I..I thought you were dead."   
  
For a moment, Sesshomaru could see a flash of the arrogant innocence of the old Inuyasha, then it was gone, replaced by the cold dead stare of a soulless living body.  
  
Kouga stood shakily and poked the ghost from his past in the shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond.  
  
He poked him again, this time in the cheek, then in the nose, then in the forehead, then he pulled on his cheeks making faces. finally, inuyasha's eyes filled with irritation and he lost his temper.  
  
"You stupid, arrogant, idiot of a mangy wolf; would you cut it the fk out!" he yelled.  
  
the eyes that were now filled with life, were deep with sorrow and pain.  
  
"You are alive after all." kouga said, rubbing his stinging cheek.  
  
"Of couse i'm alive you mangy excuse for a wolf" Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"What did you say!" kouga yelled  
  
"You heard me."   
  
Sesshomaru watched this childish display of rivals with hope that it would all come back.  
  
The hapiness.  
  
"I hate to interrupt, but i belive we have a woman to find."  
  
Kouga looked at Sesshomaru with unceartainty, and Inuyasha with confusion.  
  
"What do you mean?" inuyasha asked.  
  
"We have to find Kagome." Sesshomaru said simply.  
  
Inuyasha looked into his brothers eyes and hoped that this wasn't another dream.  
  
"Let's go. Something is happening in the forrest surrounding this place, and it has something to do with the jewel." Sesshomaru said, walking to the mouth of the cave and into the harsh sunlight.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kouga, then at the doorway, and chased after his half brother.  
  
Kagome wandered if she was dying, she felt like it.  
  
She felt a somehow familiar pain in her side, and it was painfully clear that it was from the old scar on her side.  
  
She could hardly breathe.  
  
Shippou watched in helplessness as his long time friend writhed in pain.  
  
he sniffed the air in an attempt to try to find what was hurting her and he smelled cedar.  
  
He raced toward the oak trees and caught a slight glimmer.  
  
he drew his sword and chopped down on whatever had been moving and a lizard head appeared, severed in the grass, a long sliver of pink glass stuck out of the neck and glittered with a dark energy.  
  
Shippou plucked the shard out of the throat and held it in his hand.  
  
It was very familiar, in fact it looked like a shard of the Shikon no Tama.  
  
but it couldn't be, the jewel was destroyed with naraku.  
  
but here it was.  
  
He placed it into Kagome's hand, and when she touched it, she immediately relaxed.  
  
He had had no ideal that the shards had caused this much pain in his adopted mother, no ideal.  
  
Rin came around a tree with a bucket of water and a scrap of cloth.  
  
He had sent her after the water for kagome.  
  
Kagome looked at the glittering pink shard like it was a ghost from her past.  
  
She remembered almost everything now, except that last part of the battle and the white haired boy's face.  
  
Naraku looked at the scene before him and faded back into the shadows. It wasn't time yet.

Okay, now that i have left you in another tone of suspense, i am going back into my own little world to contemplate the next stage of my plot.  
  
I have a thosand new ideals, and i belive i will use the newest one at the end.  
  
this will be cool.  
  
The end is inevitable, you can't stop it, and you can barely delay it. When the freezing winds come down to the earth, everything from humans to atoms will die in an instant, and nothing will survive. Nothing.


	8. Chapter seven

Okay, i'm back with another round. let's get it on!  
  
(Eeeeew, not that way you pervert!!!!)   
  
-----------------  
  
Naraku watched closely as Inuyasha neared the place where Kagome had disappeared into the forrest.  
  
"Are you sure that she came this way Niko?" Kouga asked, slightly confused.  
  
When the wolf looked up at him, he knew that this was the exact place.  
  
"If she's in any kind of danger, i will slit your gut and feed you your own intestines." inuyasha stated. (Eeew)   
  
His nose tingling with a scent from his past that he couldn't quite place, he followed it toward the source. Sesshomaru suddenly realized that it was .... No, it couldn't be.....It was...Rin! Happiness filled his heart at the thought that his adopted daughter was alive and well.  
  
He motioned for the others to follow him and he sniffed his way toward the source of his heart.  
  
Suddenly the strong scent of tears assaulted his senses, and he couldn't tell who's they were.  
  
Naraku had eliminated Kagome's scent along with her memories when he had nocked her through the forrest.  
  
"Rin? Shippou?" he called, praying that they were safe and happy.  
  
"Over here sesshomaru Sama." he heard a female voice yell.  
  
At the same time Sesshomaru was yelling for Rin, Inuyasha smelled a demon. A demon whom he'd rather forget. and he smelled blood.  
  
He raced toward te source of that smell and found that the others were following him as he raced between tree and bush to get to the source of that blood.  
  
Suddenly, he had to skid to a stop to avoid hitting Shippou or Rin.  
  
"Wha? ..... Inuyasha? I...we thought you were dead!" Shippou said, swueezing him around the abdomen.  
  
"Where's Kagome?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"Um, About that..." shippou trailed off.  
  
"A demon injured her and kidnapped her, i think it was Jirokotsu." Rin offered.  
  
"How could that be? I killed him twice already." Inuyasha said, glaring at the edge of the clearing.  
  
He watched as rin flung her arms around his half brother and felt a twinge of heartbreak, then it was gone, and Kagome was alive.  
  
Suddenly they all heard a noise from the north, A verry familiar scream.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha answered, yelling toward the origin of the scream.  
  
-----  
  
I'm going to be cruel, seeing as i was nice on one of my other stories, and i'm goin' to cut you off here.  
  
It's about one o'clock, and i think i have work in the morning, BTW, Bakeries owned by greeks are the suckiest jobs that i can think of. Belive me, My dad's a maintenence man, and my granny owns a restaurant. I'd rather work at McD's any day.   
  
Enough complaining and more sleep!   
  
Good night to all of you night owls and insomniacs like me.  
  
Night.  
  
"No offence intended to any Greek person who reads this and finds it offensive, but i work for one so i know first hand."  
  
And no i'm not prejiduce towards Greeks, Just my boss, he's a real jerk. 


	9. Chapter Eight

here you go.. Enjoy.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Kagome found that when she woke up, there was someone standing near her.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around to find the man from her nightmares staring her in the face.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!" she screamed before she could stop herelf.  
  
"Shut up wench, or i'll kill you now." he hissed.  
  
She stopped, giving him a puzzled look.  
  
"What do you want with me, Naraku?" she asked warily.  
  
"I want your shards. and i want the other shards as well." he stated calmly.  
  
"No." she said defiantly, looking up at the demon with a glare.  
  
"you will give them to me, or i will kill you." he loomed over her menacingly.  
  
She stared up at him for what seemed like eternity. then, she did something that surprised her, She laughed.  
  
"You think that i care?" she asked, holding her arms wide. "It would be a pleasure."  
  
Naraku was taken aback with the Miko's brazen death wish.  
  
No, he would not fulfill her wish, but he would take her soul.  
  
He mentally called to Kanna.  
  
"Kagome!" a distant scream filled the air, bouncing off of trees and making it sound like they were surrounded.  
  
Inuyasha was racing across tree branches toward the origin of the sound.  
  
"Over here!" came a call.  
  
Kagome laughed at Naraku, Kouga was coming.  
  
The trees were shaking, and the shaking was coming closer.  
  
Suddenly kagome saw a white streak and Naraku was on the ground.  
  
A white haired boy was on top of him, pummeling his fists into the youkai's face almost faster than the human eye could see.  
  
When the dark haired demon lay unmoving, the white haired boy stopped.  
  
Finally, he turned to her and she caught a glimpse of his face.  
  
Then, her mind was lost in memory, and her body collapsed.  
  
When she came back to herself, she was on a dirt floor, in what felt like a cave.  
  
Someone was yelling, make that two someones.  
  
She had to concentrate to make any sense of what they were saying.  
  
"...It's your fault.....Got have....." This was a voice that she recognized as Inuyasha's   
  
"........Is not..........Yours.........Shouldn't have..." this was Kouga.  
  
She tried to force her eyes open, but the light was too blinding, even in the cave, to keep them open for long, so she closed them and pushed herself up to a half sitting position.  
  
At the slightly muffled sound of clothing, the two demons stopped their arguing, and Kagome felt two pairs of strong, clawed hands helping her up and over to the wall.  
  
When she felt that she could see, she opened her eyes again, and although the light was still verry bright, she could see.  
  
She looked at Kouga's face, studied the worry lines and old scars, the worn eyes, and the tenderness as he looked at her.  
  
then, she looked at Inuyasha. The love she had forgotten.  
  
He was still as she had seen him last. Two very faint scars on his right cheek, large golden orbs, a tortured soul behind them.  
  
Kagome let her eyes travel down to the place where his kimono top met low on his chest, right above where Sesshomaru had shoved his fis through his chest.  
  
Inuyasha looked at her with concern, as she studied him.  
  
She looked like she was in physical pain.  
  
Then her features changed suddenly and she was wrapped around his weist.  
  
He put his arms around her neck, entwining his fingers in her silk black hair.  
  
They stood like that for awhile, before Kouga cleared his throat.  
  
They pulled apart, tears streaming on kagome's face, and Inuyasha's eyes were full.  
  
"I'm so glad that you are here." she said, unable to keep the emotion out of her voice.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, leaving whatever he was going to say off.   
  
"Kagome, Inuyasha, i'm glad that you have found eachother again." Kouga said, his voice flat, his face betraying no emotion at all.  
  
"Kouga..."  
  
"use my cave for tonight, i'm going to sleep outside under the stars." he said, slowly, and walked out, his tail dragging the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha.." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha.  
  
"I know, Kagome, but it's not your fault." he said, slowly, and followed Kouga outside.  
  
Soon, the sun was lowering in the sky and Kagome was attempting to get up, but it seemed that her legs didn't want to work.  
  
She had been alone since Inuyasha had followed Kouga out the door at around noon.  
  
She pushed herself up the wall and tried to take a step and fell on her face.  
  
While she was trying to pick herself up, she felt a pair of strong arms grab her around the waist and lift her into the air and set her down against the wall like before.  
  
When she looked up at whoever had helped pick her up, she found that it was neither Kouga nor Inuyasha, but Sesshomaru that had helped her.  
  
She narrowed her eyes at him, immediately suspicious.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" she asked.  
  
"Kagome, i am glad you are safe. i have things to speak to you about, and i need your say to take you out of the cave." he said, actually sounding like he was asking her permission  
  
She nodded, and tried to push herself up, and found that she couldn't.  
  
He shook his head, and picked her up, bridal style, and walked out of the cave and into the blood red light of sunset.  
  
He jumped into the air, making her clutch at his robes.  
  
Soon they set down in a small clearing.  
  
He sat Kagome on a large flat rock, and sat down beside her.  
  
"Kagome, I have to tell you something. Inuyasha laid with Kikyou, when he thought you were dead. She left him, and i found him, waiting for her. I had caught rumer that you were alive, and in my curiosity, i came and found that it was true. I found my brother, and brought him here. It seems that noone but me and naraku knew that the both of you were alive."   
  
"Why are you telling me this, Sesshomaru?" she asked, confused that he was treating her with respect.  
  
"Because you deserve to know." he stated simply.  
  
"Why did you bring Inuyasha here?" she asked the question that he had known that she would ask.  
  
"Because, although my idiot Hanyou brother is in love with a worthless human, i think that a live human is better than a dead one. because i find that you are worthy of my brother." he said, looking away at the stream.  
  
Kagome let this sink in, then looked at him squarely in the eyes. "You love Rin, Dont you?" she said, softly.  
  
When he looked at her, his eyes wide and emotions swimming through them, she knew her answer.  
  
She placed her arm around his shoulders, and pulled him into a light embrace.  
  
"See, you do have a heart after all." She chuckled.  
  
Kouga came bursting through the trees at exactly that moment.   
  
Skidding to a stop, he took in the scene, felt a slight tinge of jealously, then he blutred out the problem:"Kanna is here, and she took Inuyasha's soul..." he blurted out.  
  
"No.."   
  
-----------------------  
  
Yall, that's it for this chapter. get on with the other things, like reviewing, and reviewing for now..  
  
Bed time..  
  
Night. 


	10. Chapter Nine

The price of freedom is often death and war.  
  
Ths is the common thing.  
  
This will be the last chapter in the story. There will be an epilogue.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
The price of freedom.  
  
"No..." kagome whispered, not now, not when she just got him back.  
  
"Kagome, you stay here." kouga said, looking at Sesshomaru pointedly.  
  
"No, she is coming with us." Sesshomaru said, squeezing the hand that Kagome had automatically clutched.  
  
Kouga was bloodied and bruised, his shorts torn on the side and held by his tail. He looked like he had been trapped in a wind tunnel of bones again.   
  
"Kagura...." kagome said, slowly.  
  
"Come, let's go." sesshomaru said, reaching behind the rocks, and bringing out a bow and quiver full of arrows.  
  
Kagome grabbed them and pushed herself to her feet, she had walk, and she pushed herself to the limit and stood, walking around a few steps before letting Kouga near her.  
  
He scooped her into his arms and they were racing toward the caves.  
  
Inuyasha's body lay, facedown on the earth, his eyes open, soullessly blank.  
  
Kagura fluttered her fan and Inuyasha got to his feet.   
  
The wolf was back, with the Miko and Lord sesshomaru.  
  
Kagura waved her fan toward the three. "Wind blades!"   
  
Kouga and sesshomaru jumped out of the way as Kagome fired a sacred arrow.  
  
The arrow struck the fan, and tore through the delicate paper.  
  
Kagura laughed with Naraku's voice; "you foolish wench, i wont be fooled in the same way again." she pulled out another fan from her robes.  
  
"Dance of the dragon!" She yelled, swinging the fan at Kagome.   
  
"AAAAH!" she screamed, a light aura growing around her.   
  
Too late, Kagura/naraku realized that it wasn't in fear, but rage.  
  
Suddenly the tornado turned around and headed for Kagura.  
  
Inuyasha jumped in front of the tornado and it stopped, with him in the center.  
  
His body was floating a few feet off of the ground.  
  
He pulled his sword out of it's sheath and swung in a sharp arc toward Kagome.  
  
When it was about to hit, the blade stopped.  
  
Kagome turned toward Kanna, anger twisted her face.  
  
She fired another arrow into the mirror, making it explode.  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha's body glowed greenish blue and his eyes turned back to their usual depth.  
  
He looked around him and his eyes caught Kagura backing away from Kagome.  
  
Kagome smelled different, though, She smelled kind of like Kagome, but she also smelled of Kikyou.  
  
Kagome reached out and touched Kagura, and she recoiled with a scream of pain.  
  
Kagome felt as if she was being taken over, but then she felt as if she was in charge as well.  
  
she watched as she mercilessly grabbed Kagura around the throat and felt a surge of energy as she purified the wind sorceress.  
  
"Die..." She heard those words come from her own lips as Kagura's skin boiled and blistered, then she turned to ash, a small sliver of shikon fell, lying, glittering on the dirt.  
  
Kagome collapsed, lying facedown on the ground on top of the pile of ashes not yet blown away by the wind.  
  
Sesshomaru and kouga watched in horror at this display of Miko strength.  
  
Then, she collapsed, and Sesshomaru sensed someone nearby.   
  
As Inuyasha knelt beside Kagome's prone form, a tentacle shot frome the trees and Inuyasha jumped to dodge it, taking Kagome with him.  
  
Naraku stepped from the stand of trees and laughed like a maniac.  
  
"She was your last hope, inuyasha, now you will die."   
  
Sesshomaru looked at the demon, shook his head, and drew Tokijin.  
  
He swung hard at Naraku's head, and the sword in his hands vibrated and began sizzling his hands.  
  
He dropped the sword and felt the poison slide over his nails as he still raced at Naraku.  
  
Naraku dodged, striking out to where Sesshomaru landed, without success.  
  
Suddenly, something caught their attention.   
  
Kagome, who had been lying on her stomach, was on her hands and knees.  
  
Her hair falling in a cascading waterfall to cover her face.  
  
Suddenly, she raised her head, her hair parting to reveal eyes that were black with rage.  
  
--------  
  
In Kagome's mind  
  
Kagome looked around, confused. One minute she was purifying Kagura, and now she was here.  
  
Suddenly, she wasn't alone, there was someone behind her.  
  
She turned, and caught her breath.  
  
"Kikyou." she whispered.  
  
"Calm yourself, Kagome, i'm not here to hurt you. i'm here to give you something." she said, holding out her hand.  
  
Kagome felt that it was over, now, and that she could trust the miko.  
  
"Kagome, i realized something." she said as they walked.  
  
"I finally realized that there is only one way for me to have Inuyasha. I have finally released the part of myself that only lived to kill Inuyasha. I know, now that the only way for myself and you to live and die in happiness is if we team up together to defeat Naraku.  
  
Kagome," she turned to her. "Will you accept me as a part of yourself?"  
  
Kagome looked into their past together, and nodded.   
  
"Let's go, then, We have to return before Naraku." Kikyou said softly, taking Kagome's hand and flying off into the blackness.  
  
--------------------------  
  
"I am sick of your petty games, Onigumo." came a voice that wasn't Kagome's.  
  
"Kikyou...." Whispered Naraku in fear.  
  
Kagome's form stood.   
  
Naraku backed away in horror.  
  
Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Inuyasha had a strong sense of dejavu.  
  
Kagome's form flashed, and she was in front of Naraku.  
  
"NO!" He screamed.  
  
Kagome wrapped her slender hands around his upper arms.  
  
A glowing aura emanated from her hands and soon enveloped them both, blocking them from view.  
  
There was a loud explosion, a blinding flash, and everything was still.  
  
When the light faded, Kagome was floating in the air, a small smile playing on her face.   
  
Her eyes were closed, and her robes flowed around her as an undetectable wind swirled around her.  
  
Suddenly, there were wings on her back, and a crescent moon on her brow, then the winds stopped, and she was her normal self again.  
  
Her body floated to the ground.  
  
As she touched, blue ripples of power flowed from where her sking and hair touched the ground.   
  
Inuyasha raced to her side as soon as he could get through the barrier that she had created.  
  
"Kagome?" he pulled her into his arms.  
  
For a heart stopping moment, Kagome didn't move, didn't breathe.  
  
Then, her lashes fluttered and she opened her eyes.  
  
"I did it, inuyasha, i beat naraku." she whispered, and closed her eyes.  
  
She coughed, and stopped breathing.  
  
Inuyasha listened as her heart fluttered and stopped.  
  
"Kagome!" the roar ripped from his chest.  
  
He screamed up at the skies as if asking why god had done this to him.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Tears streaming down his face, Sesshomaru laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder, supporting his brother.  
  
Kouga stared, as he had this whole time, in horror.  
  
He fell to his knees, his head in his hands.  
  
"Kagome, no."   
  
End.  
  
Night. 


	11. Epilogue

Okay, this is the Epilouge. enjoy.  
  
----------  
  
Inuyasha clutched the jewel so hard that his knuckles were white.  
  
He watched as they laid Kagome in the ground near the sacred tree.  
  
"Kagome, you shouldn't have come here. you shouldn't have been dragged into this." he whispered.  
  
Memories flooded into his mind...  
  
The first time he had seen kagome at this very tree.  
  
Kagome at his side...On his back while they traveled...Kagome shooting at the bird demon in the beginning...  
  
...Kagome, asleep....Sleeping on her bed....sleeping in his arms...  
  
...Kagome firing her holy arrows at naraku...shooting at Sesshomaru...at Kagura..  
  
...at the bottom of the well...their first kiss...  
  
...Losing her...Finally finding her again....  
  
...her in his arms...her fighting naraku....  
  
..Her dying in his arms......  
  
Tears streamed down his face as he realized; There wasn't a truly happy memory without her in it.  
  
Kagome was his life.  
  
Inuyasha closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he looked down at the softly glowing pink jewel.  
  
The thing that destroyed his life.  
  
"I wish...that Kagome...never came to the feudal era." he sighed, trying to mask his true wish, but the jewel found it.  
  
He wished that Kagome was still alive...that she was well, that all of their friends were there and living happily...that everything was back the way it was, with two exceptions, They remembered, and Naraku was gone.  
  
There was a flash as Kagome hit the dust, and the world was enveloped by it.  
  
---------  
  
Kagome looked up from her backpack to see Inuyasha standing over her, his eyes watering.  
  
Kagome stood up as inuyasha collapsed to his knees.  
  
he hugged her around the waist, drawing in her musky scent. burying his face in the soft folds of cloth.  
  
"Kagome?"   
  
"Hm?"   
  
"I love you..."   
  
Kagura looked at Sesshomaru sideways, smiling at the once named Prince of Ice, as he cried, watching his brother and his woman. then turned toward the heartwarmin scene of Shippou and Rin.  
  
Shippou brought her a bundle of wildflowers, and Rin took them with a kiss on the cheek for Sippou.  
  
Sango and Miroku were tending the garden, both smiling happily.  
  
Sango looked down at her nice round belly with a grin.  
  
Suddenly she felt a hand on her butt and slapped the monk the hand belonged to.  
  
"Hentai!" she scremed in mock rage and hit him over the head with the hand shovel.  
  
Grinning, he rubbed his head where a large bump was forming already.  
  
Kagura wrapped an arm around his waist, and he put his arm around her shoulders.  
  
They turned and walked into the darkening forrest, quickly fading into the twilight.  
  
In the back of Kagome's mind, Kikyou smiled. She was happy, and she could live with Inuyasha by her side.   
  
Kagome looked at Kikyou, and smiled. They were one now. They were whole, and the part of kagome that felt like it was missing, was finally back.  
  
The jewel of four souls hung on the wall, Devoid of power. Now used only as a reminder of what was. and soon, even it faded into the background.  
  
End.  
  
Like it?  
  
It's not sad anymore.  
  
Oh my god! I actually finished a multi-chapter story!   
  
This will be the first one ever! cool!  
  
Thanks for all of the support. even the unwritten support.  
  
Night.  
  
ps; try my other stories. they aren't all especially designed to get me flamed. some are to make you laugh. 


End file.
